Managing workflows in modern enterprises is a challenge. A workflow may involve several tasks conducted in parallel or in series by persons across one or more organizations. The order and content of the tasks may depend on the results of prior tasks. Particularly when the tasks in a workflow are conducted by multiple organizations, inefficiencies may arise. For example, the different organizations may use incompatible software programs, business rules, data formats, etc., and the communication tools that are used to transfer information between the organizations regarding the tasks in the workflow may be inadequate. As a result, insufficient or inaccurate information may be communicated at some stage in the workflow, requiring re-working of a task and delaying the workflow as a whole, and/or corrupting the later tasks in the workflow and ultimately lowering the quality of the end product of the workflow.